1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing β-ketocarbonyl-functional organosilicon compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,839 describes alkoxysilanes which are substituted by acetoacetic (thio)ester groups or acetoacetamido groups and are used as monomeric chelating ligands for metal catalysts.
Polymeric β-ketoestersiloxanes are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,649, as is a process for preparing them and their use as stabilizer for polyvinyl chloride.
Functional polysiloxanes containing acetoacetate groups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,443, in which a portion of the functional groups must contain at least two β-ketocarbonyl groups per functional group and the number of dimethylsiloxy units is not greater than 50. Crosslinking by means of polyamines in surface coating formulations is also described.
The modification of carbinolsiloxanes or aminopoly-siloxanes by means of diketene and its derivatives is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,404. The products are used in aqueous solution together with aminopolysiloxanes for producing elastomer films.